User blog:Vincent Ly/Tomboys and Girly Girls
Tomboys Cartoons & Comics Kim Possible.png|Kim Possible (character) Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpsons (The Simpsons) Buttercupyeppa.png|Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) The Loud House Lynn Nickelodeon-1.png|Lynn Loud Jr. (The Loud House) Yumi-0.jpg|Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Natalie Ape Escape Million Monkeys.png|Natalie (Ape Escape series) Star Butterfly.jpg|Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) FionnaAT.png|Fionna Mertens (Adventure Time) Velma_1.png|Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo franchise) Frida Suárez.jpg|Frida Suárez (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) Jenny wiki icon.png|Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Daphne_1.png|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo franchise) Render- Sam 1.png|Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) Cv mb.png|Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) Ashleyspinelli.jpg|Ashely Spinelli (Disney's Recess) Vambre from Mighty Magiswords.png|Vambre Warrior (Mighty Magiswords) Shareena Wickett.jpg|Shareena Wickett (Detention) Gwen original.png|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 franchise) Gaz-foot.jpg|Gaz Membrane (Invader Zim) The Loud House Lisa Nickelodeon.png|Lisa Loud (The Loud House) Vanellope von Schweetz.png|Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) Turanga Leela.png|Turanga Leela (Futurama) NyaCGI2018.png|Nya (LEGO Ninjago) Lana showing her love for animals..png|Lana Loud (The Loud House) Numbuh 5.png|Numbuh 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Wendy Corduroy.png|Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) Daisy SSBU.png|Princess Daisy (Mario franchise) F3DB5C32-C690-42CA-941A-1395CB38206B.gif|Gi (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) April2.png|April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise) Batgirl (DCAU).png|Batgirl (DC Universe) Raven render.png|Raven (DC Universe) Sam c2.png|Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) Mavis Dracula Render.png|Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) Maggie's buzz.jpg|Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) Kamala Khan 2.png|Ms. Marvel (Kamala Kahn (Marvel Universe)) Connie CYM by Luxenroar.png|Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) Anastasia_(Don_Bluth).png|Anastasia Romanov (Don Bluth) Anime & Manga Sailor moon crystal render by luna ris-d7gg8or.png|Sailor Moon (character) Ryuuko Matoi.png|Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) Heroes - Jolyne.png|Jolyne Kujo (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure series) Princess-mononoke-princess-mononoke-16450786-1024-768.jpg|San (Princess Mononoke) Natsumi Hinata.png|Natsumi Hinata (Sgt. Frog) May Anime Artwork.png|May (Pokemon) Nami.png|Nami (One Piece) Sora Takenouchi promo.png|Sora Takenouchi (Digimon franchise) Konata-san.gif|Konata Izumi (Lucky Star) Kagami-san.gif|Kagami Hiiragi (Lucky Star) Videl School.png|Videl (Dragon Ball franchise) Yoko Littner 4.png|Yoko Littner (Gurren Lagann) Ranma_mujer_render.png|Ranma Saotome (female form (Ranma 1/2)) Sakura Haruno (Part II).png|Sakura Haruno (Naruto franchise) 150px-Misty SM.png|Misty (Pokemon) Pantyb.png|Panty (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) Honoka (The Third).jpeg|Honoka (The Third) Live Action Trini Kwan.jpg|Trini Kwan (Power Rangers) Video Games Cha emi img.jpg|Emi (Dance Dance Revolution series) MML2RollCaskett.jpg|Roll Caskett (Mega Man Legends series) Sun Shangxiang Artwork (DW9).png|Sun Shangxiang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Pastel (Twin Bee).jpeg|Pastel (TwinBee series) 339px-Asuka Kazama - Full-body CG Art Image - Tekken 6.png|Asuka Kazama (Tekken series) Kasugano Sakura.png|Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter series) ZX Aile.png|Aile (Mega Man ZX series) Guan Yinping Artwork (DW9).png|Guan Yinping (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Shantae artwork.png|Shantae (character) Amy.png|Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog series) Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Coco Bandicoot.png|Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot series) Fio-ms6.png|Fio Germi (Metal Slug series) DOA6 Ayane Render.png|Ayane (Ninja Gaiden/Dead or Alive series) Nanami01.gif|Nanami (Suikoden II) Kh2-yuffie.png|Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy VII) Xiaoqiao Artwork (DW9).png|Xiao Qiao (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Cylindria.jpg|Cylindria (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) Yumi.png|Yumi (Ape Escape series) Sonya Blade MK11.png|Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat series) DDR HP1 Rena .jpeg|Rena (Dance Dance Revolution series) Rcg misako.png|Misako (Kunio-kun series) Mami Shimada.jpg|Mami Shimada (Kunio-kun series) NyamiPeace.png|Nyami (Pop'n Music series) Kasumi (Panzer Bandit).jpeg|Kasumi (Panzer Bandit) Naotora-sw4art.jpg|Naotora Ii (Koei) Girly Girls Cartoons and Comics Bubbles-pic.png|Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) 150px-Mabel Pines.png|Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) Kuki.jpg|Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Ami.jpg|Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Daphne_1.png|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo franchise) Wacky-penelope-pitstop.gif|Penelope Pitstop (Wacky Racer franchise) Lori Running.png|Lori Loud (The Loud House) 200px-Tootie Stockart.png|Tootie (The Fairly Oddparents) Leni.png|Leni Loud (The Loud House) Lola Loud.png|Lola Loud (The Loud House) 9E538642-CDFC-4B34-B6D5-B34DC1FFFA9F.gif|Linka (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) Imageedit 1 7569095429.gif|Starfire (DC Universe) Pacifica Render.png|Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls) 9FF420DE-C336-407A-9914-C71C720B2845.png|Zowie Polie (Rolie Polie Olie) File:Unikitty.png|Unikitty (The LEGO Movie franchise) Charlie-and-lola-51a9b41a32342.png|Lola Sonner (Charlie and Lola) Irma.jpg|Irma Langenstein (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise) Anime & Manga Ha mi54l.jpg|Atsuko Kagami (Himitsu no Akko-chan) Tsukasa-san.gif|Tsukasa Hiiragi (Lucky Star) 130px-Dawn BW2.png|Dawn (Pokemon) Hinata Hyuga.png|Hinata Hyuga (Naruto franchise) Bulma Piccolo Jr. saga.png|Bulma (Dragon Ball franchise) Mimi 01.png|Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon franchise) X39xc4.png|Chiniro Ogino (Spirited Away) Nia Teppelin.jpg|Nia Teppelin (Gurren Lagann) Mako Mankanshoku.jpg|Mako Mankanshoku (Kill la Kill) Stockingb.png|Stocking (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) Millie (The Third).jpeg|Millie (The Third) Live Action KimberlyHart2.jpg|Kimberly Ann Hart (Power Rangers) Video Games Peach SSBU.png|Princess Peach (Super Mario series) DOA6 Kasumi Render.png|Kasumi (Dead or Alive series) Bao Sanniang Artwork (DW9).png|Bao Sanniang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Newch yuni img.jpg|Yuni (Dance Dance Revolution series) DOA5 Pai Render.png|Pai Chan (Virtua Fighter series) Daqiao Artwork (DW9).png|Da Qiao (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Wang Yuanji Artwork (DW9).png|Wang Yuanji (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) 502px-KarinSFA3.jpg|Karin Kanzuki (Street Fighter series) Lili T7.jpg|Emilie De Rochefort (Tekken series) Madoka_-_01.png|Madoka (TwinBee series) Tron-kobun.jpg|Tron Bonne (Mega Man Legends series) Athenakofxlv.jpg|Athena Asamiya (SNK franchise) Helga.png|Helga (Ape Escape series) Lolo022.jpg|Lolo (Klonoa series) Z2CielMugshot.jpeg|Ciel (Mega Man Zero series) Kitana mk11.png|Kitana (Mortal Kombat series) Kazumi Hasebe.jpg|Kazumi Hasebe (Kunio-kun series) Rcg kyoko.png|Kyoko (Kunio-kun series) Mimipeace.png|Mimi (Pop'n Music series) Miu (Panzer Bandit).jpeg|Miu (Panzer Bandit) Lianshi Artwork (DW9).png|Bu Lianshi (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Oichi-sw4art.jpg|Oichi (Koei) Category:Blog posts